


Tratos

by Aledono



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, MiloShipFest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: Aldebarán es el preso más respetado en su sección. Sin embargo, aquel privilegio suele estar acompañado de la soledad. Cierto día, recibe una propuesta que no estará muy seguro de aceptar, pero que tendrá el potencial de cambiar su vida para siempre.





	Tratos

A Aldebarán nunca le interesó convertirse en uno de los hombres más temidos de la prisión. No era su culpa que todos temieran a su físico ni mucho menos que los rumores de sus delitos se extendieran con más mito que verdad. Mentiría si dijera que se consideraba a sí mismo una persona pacífica. Sin embargo, solía utilizar su fuerza sólo para proteger a los demás. De cierta forma, era por eso que había terminado en la cárcel. Él era parte de un grupo de autodefensa en una de las partes más peligrosas de la ciudad y por muchos años hirió a decenas de hombres que ignoraron sus advertencias y se adentraron al vecindario con el fin de dañar a sus habitantes.

Cierto día se armó una escaramuza tan grande que llamó la atención de las autoridades. Estas le capturaron y lo utilizaron como chivo expiatorio, culparon a su grupo del alto índice de violencia en la zona y lo condenaron a cuatro años de cárcel.

Hasta ese momento, su experiencia de encarcelamiento no había sido especialmente difícil. Incluso los carceleros le temían y todos le dejaban en paz. Por otro lado, el mismo hecho provocaba que nadie se atreviera a hablar con él. El aburrimiento solía hacer mella en su estado de ánimo y más de una ocasión deseó tener un amigo con el cual pasar las largas horas de confinamiento.

Las cosas cambiaron poco después de que cumpliera los catorce meses de encarcelamiento. Un nuevo recluso se incorporó a su sección e inmediatamente llamó la atención de todos gracias a su hermosa apariencia. Su cuerpo estaba bien formado, era alto y, aún con el cabello rapado, lucía glamoroso y atrayente. Por supuesto, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que varios de los reclusos comenzaran a hostigarlo y mucho menos para que el hombre comenzara a defenderse. Aldebarán le vio dar un buen derechazo a dos desvergonzados y, en cierta ocasión en la que él se encontraba en el patio, escuchó que noqueó a alguien en las duchas. El acto le costó confinamiento solitario por una semana y más enemigos de los que cualquier recién llegado hubiese querido tener.

La segunda noche de su regreso al ala común, el joven se le acercó cautelosamente. Aldebarán no estaba acostumbrado a las visitas y dejó a un lado su libro para poder otorgarle toda su atención. La sien izquierda del joven estaba decorada con un desagradable hematoma y sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados. Aldebarán supo al momento que aquellas heridas no habían sido causadas en las duchas, sino durante su tiempo en confinamiento solitario.

—¿Tú eres a quien llaman Aldebarán?

El aludido asintió y le indicó con su mano a que tomara asiento en la silla de plástico que se encontraba a su lado. No obstante, el joven permaneció de pie frente a él.

—Mi nombre es Milo y me gustaría hacer un trato contigo.

Aldebarán exhaló cansinamente y miró a su alrededor para asegurarse que los guardias no les mirasen con especial atención.

—No sé qué te han dicho, muchacho, pero yo no hago ese tipo de tratos. Estoy limpio.

Milo arqueó la ceja y torció la boca.

—Sé que estás limpio —obvió—. No me refería a eso —el moreno no entendía por qué otro motivo le buscaría, así que calló y esperó a que el joven continuara—. Necesito protección.

Esa no era la primera vez que le pedían semejante favor. Todo el mundo le temía y bastarían un par de miradas de advertencia para detener cualquier abuso hacia su persona. No obstante, el hombre nunca había accedido a semejantes labores. No había conocido a alguien que verdaderamente mereciera su protección. Milo no sería la excepción.

—Tú no necesitas mi ayuda —aseguró—. Eres fuerte; ya te has quitado a varios de encima. Es cuestión de tiempo para que te respeten.

Su respuesta distó de satisfacer al muchacho.

—Nadie respeta a la gente como yo —Aldebarán se preguntó a qué se refería—. Quitarme a alguien de encima me costó una semana en confinamiento solitario; no es una experiencia que quiera repetir. Alguien como tú podría alejar a mis nuevos amigos lo suficiente como para evitarme la necesidad de romperles la cara.

Era una pena que alguien tan bello y joven fuese tan violento. Era fácil imaginarse qué lo que lo había llevado hasta la prisión.

—Lo siento. No me interesa formar parte de esto.

Por unos segundos vio un atisbo de preocupación en los ojos de Milo, mas pronto lo dominó. Entrecerró los ojos, arrimó la silla disponible y tomó asiento en ella.

—Te pagaré.

—No me interesa tu dinero.

Milo posó su mano sobre la de Aldebarán y le propinó una caricia con el pulgar.

—Pero puede que te interese algo más.

Aldebarán retiró su mano como si le quemase. Su escueta cena se revolvió en su estómago y observó a Milo como si apenas entonces lo descubriera.

—¿Tienes tanto miedo que estás dispuesto a vender tu cuerpo a cambio de protección?

Milo torció la boca en tono de indignación.

—Vendía mi cuerpo antes de tener miedo. Esto no es nada para mí. ¿Es que no te gustan los hombres? Puedes fingir que soy una mujer. Soy bueno con mi boca.

Los ojos de Aldebarán seguían bien abiertos y enfocados en el joven frente a él. ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Diecinueve? ¿Veinte? Era claro que había hecho ese tipo de tratos desde hacía años. Deseó haberle conocido fuera de prisión y en la seguridad de su vecindario. Quizá hubiera podido ayudarlo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, muchacho?

Milo vaciló en responder, mas terminó por bajar el rostro y contarle su historia.

—Me prostituía cerca del puerto. Una noche me encontré con un imbécil que creyó que los golpes eran parte del trato y me defendí. Tienes que ser muy fuerte para sobrevivir en este negocio, ¿sabes? Le fracturé la nariz, casi le rompo la mandíbula. No era la primera vez que hacía algo así, pero en esa ocasión me metí con la persona equivocada. El imbécil era hijo de un miembro del Parlamento. Ni siquiera hubo un juicio formal. Me condenaron a esta pocilga por tres años.

Tres años de sentencia por haber golpeado a alguien en defensa propia le parecían tan terribles como los cuatro a los que le condenaron por proteger a sus amigos. Aun así, la agresiva mirada del muchacho no terminaba por convencerle. Lo menos que quería era hacerse de enemigos y sospechaba que Milo terminaría por rodearlo de ellos.

El joven debió notar su vacilación, ya que colocó su mano sobre su brazo y acercó su rostro hacia su oído.

—¿Por qué dudas? Soy un buen acostón. Te garantizo que no te arrepentirás.

Aldebarán reconoció la desesperación en sus palabras y no dudó que hubiese algo más detrás de ella. ¿En qué era lo que se había metido ese niño?

—¿Qué pasa aquí?

La gruesa voz de uno de los guardias irrumpió su conversación. El hombre caminó hacia ellos y posó su mano sobre el hombro derecho de Milo. Aldebarán no tuvo que ver el pávido rostro del muchacho para recordar que los guardias tenían estrictamente prohibido tocar a los reos a menos de estos presentasen algún tipo de resistencia.

—Espero que no te estés metiendo en más problemas, pichón.

Milo bajó el rostro y colocó sus manos sobre su regazo. Aldebarán alcanzó a ver que sus dedos temblaban.

—No, señor —respondió con voz queda y temerosa.

El guardia le dio un suave apretón a su hombro justo antes de soltarlo y alejarse con una mirada de advertencia. Todo el ímpetu de Milo se esfumó junto con él. El joven permaneció inmóvil y en silencio por lo que a Aldebarán le pareció una eternidad.

El moreno miró con atención el golpe que tenía en su sien. Adivinó entonces lo que había pasado con el chico mientras estuvo en confinamiento solitario y ahora entendía su urgencia por evadir el castigo. El malestar estomacal se acrecentó. Los guardias debían estar ahí para protegerlos, no para abusar de ellos. El muchacho había sufrido lo suficiente y no tenía duda de que, si él lo rechazaba, buscaría ayuda en alguien más. Alguien que, seguramente, no sería de fiar.

—Está bien —decretó—. Te ayudaré.

Aquellas palabras sacaron a Milo de su trance. Alzó el rostro y le miró con asombro mezclado con esperanza.

—Gracias —balbuceó después de un rato—. Puedes tomar de mí lo que desees.

Aldebarán negó con la cabeza y le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda.

—No tomaré algo que no quieras darme.

Milo relajó sus hombros y extendió sus piernas a la vez que reía nerviosamente.

—Como gustes, pero te advierto que me gustan los hombres grandes como tú.

Aldebarán sonrió y rascó su mejilla con la mano izquierda. Milo le agradeció nuevamente y se levantó de su asiento para luego encaminarse con paso lento a los sillones frente al televisor.

A pesar de que acababa de meterse en un terrible embrollo, Aldebarán se sentía satisfecho. Si ese chico necesitaba protección, se la daría con gusto y sin esperar nada a cambio.

Salvo, quizá, un poco más de tiempo a su lado.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé nada de prisiones. No he visto series sobre prisiones. Lo único que sé de prisiones es lo poco que he aprendido de otros fics sobre prisiones y los libros de Papillón y Expreso de Medianoche. ¿Conclusión? Espero no haber escrito mucha estupidez. ¡Fiqui para el prompt Prisión del Milo Ship Fest 2018!
> 
> Aldebarán es un personaje increíblemente adorable. Fuerte, protector y tierno. Generalmente sólo lo shipeo con Mü, pero le quise dar el gusto de tener a Milo aunque fuese en este AU. Este pobre Miluchis ha tenido una vida muy difícil y por eso lo escribí un poco diferente a lo usual. A veces es divertido hacer sufrir a los personajes. Me temo que habrá más sufrimiento en lo que queda de este festival jeje.
> 
> ¿Quién fue el malvado carcelero? Lo imaginé como el prota de los mangas hentai (los cuales, me han contado, no tienen ni rostro ni cara ni personalidad), así que puede ser quien ustedes quieran. ¡Yay!
> 
> ¡Espero no lo hayan odiado!


End file.
